


Cold Skin, Warm Blood

by Nelicia_Safer



Category: Preacher (Comics), Preacher (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood, F/M, Kinks, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires, body fluids, sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelicia_Safer/pseuds/Nelicia_Safer
Summary: It only took two seconds.Both of you knew that this was going to be one hell of a night.





	Cold Skin, Warm Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back and with one hell of a oneshot!  
> Vampires are one of my favourite mystic creatures and after watching Preacher I had to write  
> something with Cassidy.   
> I hope you enjoy this short but wild oneshot and if you haven't,   
> please watch Preacher! It is such a fantastic show!

It's hard to resist. The vampire infront of you has his hands tight on your hips.  
Your lips are smashed together, bonding in a never ending kiss.   
Tongues playing in the rythm of your heart beats.   
He starts tightening his grip even more. You can feel his nails digging in your flesh, it hurts but the pain makes you even more excited. Cassidy takes a break, breathes in and moves his mouth to your ear.  
"Let me eat you!", he whispers in your ear, then biting your earlobe.  
A shiver runs down your spine and you can feel your pussy getting wet.  
"P-please ... ", you answer in a moan and start running your hands through his short hair. He pushes his body against yours. It forces you to walk backwards. The bed gets in the way and you fall over. Cassidy lays on top of you, still pressing his body against yours and you can feel his hard cock inside his pants, rubbing against your thighs. He moves back, then gliding his hands under your shirt. Cold fingers touch your skin, cold lips kiss your belly. The vampire removes your shirt, you sit up and start unclasping with your bra. Meanwhile he starts unbuckeling his belt and removing his pants. Your bra meets the floor, leaving your titts bare. Every bit of cloth is now gone and you can feel a small breeze touching your skin.  
Cassidy looks at you.  
You can see the hunger in his eyes.  
Now that he is naked you can see him in full size and another shiver runs down your spine.   
Goosebumps form on your skin.  
A growl makes its way out of Cassidys throat. A growl so unhuman it makes you shiver even more.  
In the blink of an eye he forces you to lay back and leans over you. His eyes shimmer in the dim light of the bedside lamp.  
"Eat me!", you demand, as he starts kissing you tits. Cassidy looks up, growls with pleasure and starts kissing you neck up. His cold lips suck at your skin, then you feel a stinging pain and the sensation of skin ripping under teeth. A warm fluid runs down your neck. A metallic, sweet scent fills your nose. Moaning and growling, sucking up your blood, the vampire moves one hand over your body, down to your wet pussy. You shiver.  
Your left grabes his hard cock. He stops for a second as he feels your hand, but continues immediatly.  
As you feel how your body is slowly reacting to the blood loss, you stop massaging Cassidys cock. A sign for him to stop. He licks the bite marks on your neck clean and looks you straight in the eyes. Two of his fingers force their way into you, making you moan. Blood runs down his chin, dripping onto your chest. He plays with you for a while. Forcing you to nearly come but stops before you can. He removes his fingers, gets back over you and starts rubbing his cock against your clit while kissing you.You taste a mix between alcohol and the metalic, sweet taste of your own blood. Cassidy bites your lip and even more blood floods your mouth. Aroused, you fall back into the pillows, waiting for him to finally get inside of you.  
"Do it!", you demand heavy breathing.  
He smirks, pulls your left leg over his shoulder and slams his cock right into you. A pain floods your body, but it lasts for only a second.  
Even his cock is as cold as his skin.  
The vampire's movements are slow at first but get faster with every heart beat. Soon the whole bed is shaking, aching under the harsh movements and you both growl and moan in pleasure. Sweat runs down your body. Your leg starts sliding of Cassidy's shoulder. But he keeps moving, grabing your leg tight, digging his nails into your flesh. The slight pain gives you the last bit of sensation you needed to reach the climax. Your muscles tighten up. You hear how Cassidy lets out a moan, as he feels how your pussy is squeezing his cock. You are just about to cum when Cassidy stops moving, teasing you with a big smirk on his face. His cock slides out of you and presses against your butt.  
"This makes more fun", he says as he flips you over and pushes his thick cock inside your ass. The sensation is different. At first it hurts a bit. Your ass is thight and Cassidy's movents are slow, but this penetration brings a new level of sensation and soon you are as wet as before. He starts penetrating your pussy with his fingers. You cum twice in a row but that's not enough for him. He keeps on teasing you. Fucking you in every possible way until you come at least one more time.


End file.
